Legend Of The Organoid II: Return of the Backdraft
by Teefa and Co
Summary: AKA, story of 1,000 ironies. Eleven years after its destruction, the Backdraft resurfaces with its eyes on the downed aliens. The only defense the aliens have is their old enemies, The Blitz Team. Who are the aliens anyway? Why did Bit lose his memory
1. Laro's Plan

Laro's Plan  
  
It was a quiet day in the Celic camp. Every one of the magenta haired, violet-eyed crew had gotten up with the sun, and began to do their chores. For the past ten years they had lived here in the mountains, and the routine was familiar to all.  
  
Princess Laro, the youngest of the royal triplets, was sitting at a stream, fishing. She was a striking woman of 49 years, who tied her long hair in a ponytail with a white cloth. Her dress was orchid with a white border on the ends of her sleeves and collar, and her shoes were white heels. Adorning her head was a red jewel that magically attracted a pair of golden marbles and purple sticks.  
  
"If only we'd done things peacefully, then we wouldn't be stuck in these mountains," said the princess. She was no doubt referring to their encounter with The Blitz Team ten years ago—which she still knew next to nothing about.  
  
Laro heard footsteps approaching her. She turned around to see her sister Maro, the eldest of the royal triplets. Maro was less prim and proper than her younger sibling, as she wore a black tank top with gray shorts that reached down to her knees. Instead of shoes, she wore sandals, and her magenta hair was cut short. Like Laro, she had on that strange headpiece.  
  
"I know what you're thinking," commented Maro, "'If we'd only done things peacefully.' Don't blame yourself sis, Uncle didn't quite understand his orders."  
  
"But…" replied Laro.  
  
Maro continued, "I know how you feel. When we left Zi for the first time and returned to Celine, I left behind a husband and three-year-old son as well. I've just never said anything because I'm not causing any grief to their loved ones, should they be abducted."  
  
"I agree with Laro, Uncle should've talked to her before taking Leena by force. I'm sure the girl would've listened to us, and then we could've found the whereabouts of her brother as well," said a male voice from behind them.  
  
The girls turned to see Jaro, the final royal triplet. His short hair was slightly spiked, and he had on a sky blue shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. On the back of his belt was a pair of long sticks with a metal covering at the end and a ruby on each tip. A similar ornament attached to a headband adorned his head, and he had a metal covering for his nose.  
  
"Jaro," replied Maro, "Did you come to fetch us?"  
  
Jaro answered, "Yes, a strange man has asked to meet with the heads of the crew. Uncle Noramia wants us to come.  
  
* * *  
  
Back at camp, Lieutenant Alerina Molel, a tall young woman who wore her long hair down and the Royal Celic Army (RCA) uniform complete with the stick headpiece worn by the princesses, was entertaining a familiar man named Dr. Layon. She was quite surprised to hear him ask for Raman out of all the delicacies they had. "It's what I'm used to," replied Layon.  
  
In came Captain Noramia Relexi. He was a medium built man who wore his hair down to his neck. Like Molel, he was wearing his RCA uniform complete with a cap to protect his balding head. The Captain also had on the same head and belt ornaments as the prince. At his back came the royal family.  
  
Layon took one look at Laro, and his heart began to pound. He was reminded of a time of love and loss from his youth. "She looks just like my dear sweet Lyla," he whispered to himself.  
  
Laro noticed the funny look in Layon's eye. She turned to Maro, and whispered something in her ear. Both sisters sat down with their brother, and the meeting began.  
  
"What exactly is it that you and your organization want with us?" asked Relexi.  
  
Layon replied, "Technology. My organization, The Backdraft Group, was completely destroyed eleven years ago, and we've only just rebuilt our base of power and gained a sufficient amount of Zoids. But our technology is still the same, while our rivals and enemies have most likely made advances. So we're looking for something they've never seen before."  
  
"Tell me something Layon," said Laro, "What exactly are you going to do with it?"  
  
"We're taking over the ZBC, and setting up unsanctioned battles without rules and regulations," he answered.  
  
Maro asked, "Is that all you want?"  
  
"That's all I was sent for," replied Layon, "But I do have another request. I want the hand in marriage to this beautiful woman." He pointed directly at Laro.  
  
"That's absurd, her highness is not going to marry a brute like you. And we're not giving our technology to some organization that'll use it for their own selfish gains," said Relexi. He then put himself between Layon and his niece.  
  
Layon replied, "You'll be given until the end of the week to comply. If you don't…The Backdraft Group will destroy your whole colony. Good day to you." Then, he left.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that night, Relexi was sitting alone in his quarters. On his desk stood a picture of his sister, the late Celic queen. "Misena, I'll never allow your child to be harmed by that ruffian," he told it.  
  
A knock at the door interrupted his reverie. Relexi said, "Come on in."  
  
In came Laro. She looked at him, and said, "Uncle, I…I have an idea for how to deal with this."  
  
Relexi smiled. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"I talked to some members of the crew who lived on Zi eleven years ago," she replied, "I think we can get the ship to fly now, so we should seek out the aid of the team that pulverized the Backdraft in the first place. I'm sure they'll help."  
  
"Now who would that be?" asked Relexi.  
  
Laro replied, "Some team called The Blitz Team. A few people said they won the Royal Cup eleven years ago, and one of their Zoids beat the terror known as the Berserk Fury. I also heard that they've never lost a battle since they dueled the Lightning Team, and they even beat that team in a rematch at the Royal Cup."  
  
At those words, Relexi went pale. He was one of the few who knew what had really happened ten years ago. Facing The Blitz Team again wasn't exactly his idea of fun. But since it was their only hope, he said, "Then we leave at daybreak."  
  
- - - -  
  
Here's the sequel you've all been waiting for. The ironies begin already, more in later chapters. Laro doesn't know about The Blitz Team because she only knows there was a few battles, not who they were against. And I was trying to describe the headpieces worn by Leena and Jack (trying is the key word people). They're of alien origin, but why do those two wear them? Next chapter features a familiar face, and someone we were briefly introduced to in the first story. 


	2. Rekindled Flames

Rekindled Flames  
  
The next morning, the Celic ship was loaded with everything in the camp. Then, every member of the colony got in. Relexi started the engines, and they took off.  
  
Maro was in her cabin with Laro. She was holding up a picture of herself, years before. In the picture, Maro was on the arm of a young man with short grayish blue hair and gray eyes. On the man's shoulders, sat a three- year- old boy in a male Celic headpiece.  
  
"My husband and son," beamed Maro, "The man's name is Thomas, and our son's name is Jack."  
  
"I see you named the boy for our brother's Zian name. He looks like his dad," replied Laro.  
  
Maro said, "But so does your son in the pictures you showed me. And he didn't have his headpiece on."  
  
"I thought it looked strange on him," answered Laro, "So I took it off. I thought his dad was wasting his money on stupid things again."  
  
"But his sister wears hers," complained Maro.  
  
A very vexed Laro replied, "She looked just too kawaii with it on. Anyway, this really isn't the time to discuss clothing preferences. We're supposed to go to the bridge with Jaro." Then she left the room. Maro followed suit soon after.  
  
* * *  
  
Finally, the ship docked at Toros base. It had been decided that Laro, Maro, Jaro, Molel and Relexi would leave the ship and canvas for The Blitz Team's help. Everyone else would keep the ship on standby, just in case.  
  
The five diplomats entered through the hanger door. They stared at the nine Zoids in the hanger. "Lessee, we have Dibison, Pteras, Shield and Blade Liger, Gunsniper, Reynos, something I can't identify, Moon GS, and Liger Zero. What a collection," said Laro.  
  
At that moment, they heard laughter. They turned to see a small child riding on an Organoid. The girl wore a long red tank top, long black shorts, and brown boots with silver toes and a silver ring on top of the foot. She had short messy magenta hair, violet eyes, and a Celic headpiece. The Organoid was a golden dragon with bird wings. Its claws, tail point, and wing tips were silver, and the eyes were red. Laro could see the child was staring with interest at them.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the girl.  
  
Laro whispered to her siblings, "We'd better start using our Zian names again, it'll make it a lot easier on everybody. Plus give Uncle and the Lieutenant Zian names as well." The others nodded their heads. Laro then answered, "We are the royal triplets of the Celic Empire of Planet Celine. I am Lyla, and my siblings are Jack and Margurita. Over there is our uncle, Captain Norman Relexi, and his aide de camp, Lieutenant Allison Molel. We would like to meet with your leader, if it can be managed."  
  
The child looked at the aliens for a second. Finally, she ran inside on her Organoid yelling, "Grandpa...we have visitors."  
  
Soon after, Dr. Toros entered. He took one look at the five visitors and gasped. "Lyla...you're alive?!" he exclaimed.  
  
Laro—or should we say Lyla—nodded. She replied, "Yes Steve, I'm coming back to you."  
  
Before Relexi could complain, Lyla stated, "The three of us want to get back in touch with our friends and or families on Zi. I'm going to return to being Lyla Toros, and my sister will return to being Margurita...ummm...what did you say your husband's name is?"  
  
"Sisco, his name is Thomas Sisco," replied Maro—who is now called Margurita.  
  
Toros asked, "Is he related to a Jack Sisco by any chance?"  
  
"Jack is my son's name," exclaimed Margurita, "As well as the name of my brother. Tell me, do you know my son?"  
  
"Are you kidding? Jack Sisco is a long-standing friend and friendly rival of my son-in-law. I didn't know we were related," answered Toros.  
  
Relexi looked at Molel. "This is just our luck. I thought we'd have trouble. Luckily, their younger brother is still on Celine," he said.  
  
Toros looked at Lyla and asked, "What happened twenty five years ago in the Pteras anyway? Your friend Faye said you died in a crash."  
  
"I was abducted by aliens," replied Lyla, "It turns out that I'm one of two princesses of the Celic Empire on Planet Celine. We came back ten years ago for a few Celic children who'd been born on Zi, but were shot down."  
  
"So you were the aliens who tried to take Leena. I understand now. Can you tell me how you came to be raised on Zi?" asked Toros.  
  
Lyla began, "My siblings and I were born Laro, Maro, and Jaro, the royal triplets of the Celic Empire. As was the custom, a ship and crew of the RCA's space force division and their spouses and children were to take us and several of our attendants and their spouses and children to other planets we controlled to show off the heirs. But there was a leak in the fuel tank, and we crash landed on Zi with no way to contact home."  
  
Toros commented, "So then you were taken to an orphanage just in case the government decided to hurt your people, and given the names Lyla, Margurita, and Jack."  
  
"You catch on quick," exclaimed Lyla, "We grew up, and Margurita and I both married and had children. So did most of the other Celic kids from our ship. And the young adult members of the crew. Most of the unmarried members, especially the ones who were kids on the voyage, chose Zian mates, but a few pure Celic couples came out. But when Uncle Norman's ship finally found us, he only took who he could find from our ship's manifest. So late on, many of us complained of leaving their children behind. That's why we came back ten years ago abducting people. Uncle didn't think to get them in touch with their parents."  
  
Toros chuckled. "So that's it. I was wondering why you didn't just ask to see Leena."  
  
"I found out in the end, but she was in mid attack when I finally put a call through," replied Lyla, "I didn't want to have anymore senseless violence. You see, the child I was carrying when I was abducted, died when her Zabat went down in combat a few weeks earlier."  
  
- - - -  
  
I won't be able to update as often, because I'm going back to school on Monday (I used my week long vacation wisely). Here's some more crazy ironies. I want to give a shout out to Alexpuppy and Naomi Hunter for guessing the identity of the mysterious woman in my last fic. This is the one theory on Leena's mom that I decided to use. I had others such as she was thought to be dead in a Pteras crash, but she actually survived, or the one where she was a mermaid. Practically, all I did was join those two together and tweak it a bit. That's sort of how Leena stood all the energy when Toros hooked the GS up to the catapult in the episode "Warriors On Vacation", she had specially tough skin due to her alien blood. I'm sure all of you remember what incident in a Zabat I'm talking about. Now let's see if Toros remembers as well, LOL. If you're wondering why Lyla didn't know what a Shadow Fox was, is they still aren't mass-produced because only Layon knows how to make them. Therefore, there were no records she could read concerning the Zoid. Oh, and the child's hairdo is supposed to look like Leena's. Guess whose kid she is. And kawaii means cute in Japanese. Ok, Japanese dictionary quota met. Dang, I'm super stuck for finding a way to tease FHarry. Since Leena's not single, there's little I can do. 


	3. The Reunion

The Reunion  
  
"I remember that you were about six months pregnant when you left. I've never really told that detail to Leon or Leena when I mention you, because I didn't want to upset them about the loss of a sibling as well. But why does a Zabat crash sound so familiar," pondered Toros. Then, he remembered…  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Leena used Buster Slash on the Zabat that stuck to the back of the assault group. At once, ever member of the group fell, and the aliens retreated. A search of the broken Zoids revealed that they were just sleepers. But inside the Buster Slashed Zabat lay a human girl in jewel studded armor who wore her magenta hair down. On her head was an ornament exactly like Leena's.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Leanna is our daughter?!" exclaimed a surprised Toros. "I've unknowingly raised my own child for the past ten years."  
  
Relexi said, "Oh joyous day. Young Princess Lvara, or Leanna as you call her, is alive and well. Where is she now?"  
  
"Battle," replied Toros, "The whole team's out in the Hovercargo where they're battling Jack Sisco's Lightning Team. Only Oscar, the children, and I are here."  
  
"What children?" asked Lyla.  
  
As if on cue, the little girl from before came running downstairs on her Organoid. The only difference was that there was another girl with her. Her friend wore blue jeans, a black shirt, and short black boots with gray soles. She had red hair that was spiked near the bottom, and blue eyes. A green gem-like clip was in her hair.  
  
"Aww…who are these kids?" asked Lyla.  
  
Toros answered, "The one with magenta hair is Leena's five year old daughter Serena. The other one is Serena's four-year-old friend Ilene. And the Organoid is Ryo, whose 'parents'—if you could call them that—inhabit our two Ultimate Xs. Serena, would you please say hello to your grandmother?"  
  
* * *  
  
A few hours later, they were all in the living room. Oscar was there as well with his infant grandson Issac and Leon's two year old Steven. Lyla was reading a story to the children who were listening intently. Serena had even begun to ask intelligent questions. Toros had figured the battle must have gone into overtime, so he made dinner for his guests.  
  
Around 8:00, Bit Cloud came strolling into the room with Jack Sisco. The two young men were laughing about some joke. Behind them came Leena, Kelly, and a little girl in Kelly's arms. Immediately, Serena made a beeline for her mother. Leena then gave the child a hug. The, the rest of the Lightning and Blitz Teams—including the Lightning Team's new member Jacob Larson, and a little boy who held Chris's hand—came in.  
  
"Sorry we're late Doc," blurted out Bit, "But we won the battle in a short time, and Jack decided to treat us to dinner, since his hometown was nearby. We all met Jack's father—he's a single dad like you—and spent some time at an arcade."  
  
At once Lyla was on her feet. "Leena, Leon, do you remember me?" she asked.  
  
Margurita said, "Jack honey, it's me. Your mother."  
  
The three warriors were speechless. Toros intervened at once. "Well you see, it's like this…"  
  
* * *  
  
After Toros had finished repeating what Lyla had told him, everyone was silent. Finally, Leena ran to embrace her mother. Leon and Jack did the same.  
  
"Is that why I have this headpiece?" asked Leena.  
  
"Yes," replied Lyla, "Your headpiece is a traditional ornament of Celic females. Jack's head and belt pieces are traditional of Celic males. When a Celic is about a year old, the ornament magically appears overnight, to mark the person as a toddler. It magically grows as the individual does. But it can be removed easily for baths, swimming, or just plane wanting it off. I took Leon's off because it didn't look good on him, and I didn't know its symbolic importance."  
  
Toros looked at Leanna, who was playing with the models Leena had gotten her for her birthday. He said, "Hey Leanna, would you come over here?"  
  
Leanna looked up. "What do you want daddy?" she asked.  
  
"I want to see something," he replied, "Lyla, is this the girl you were talking about?"  
  
Lyla stared at Leanna for a few moments. At last she exclaimed, "Lvara, you're alive!"  
  
Leanna looked puzzled for about a minute. "Is that…my real name? And are you my real mother?" she asked.  
  
"Right on both counts," answered Lyla, "Steve tells me he's been calling you Leanna. That's a nice Zian name for you."  
  
"Leena gave it to me," Leanna said, "After hearing your story, I now know that Dr. Toros is my real father. I'm happy to find my family, but I wish I could remember my full past."  
  
Lyla looked at Molel. "Go tell the crew that we need a batch of Memory Stew," she said.  
  
Molel saluted and said, "Anything you say your majesty." Then, she left the room and returned to their ship.  
  
"Now then," said Margurita, "We know Toros, Oscar, Jack, Leena, Leanna, Leon, Ryo, and the four Blitz Team children. I would like to know the names of the other humans and Organoids."  
  
Kelly replied, "I'm Jack's wife Kelly. This is our infant daughter Luka. Over there is my sister Chris, her husband Jacob, and their five-year-old son Alexander."  
  
"I'm Brad Hunter and this is my wife Naomi. We're Ilene's parents," stated Brad.  
  
"Jamie and Fara Hemeros," answered Jamie, "I'm Oscar's son and we're also Issac's parents."  
  
Julianna said, "I'm Leon's wife and Steven's mother, Julianna. I'm very pleased to meet you."  
  
Finally, Bit replied, "And I'm Leena's husband Bit. The white dragon Organoid is Ryu, he inhabits my Liger Zero. And the cerulean bird is Nina, she inhabits Leena's Moon GS."  
  
Lyla looked stunned for a moment. "Bit…as in Bit Cloud?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," answered Bit, "But how did you know?"  
  
Lyla responded, "You look just like Fredrick did at that age."  
  
"Who?" asked Bit, "I don't remember who I really am."  
  
Lyla sighed. "You're the son of my childhood friend Faye and her husband Fredrick. I was at their house with Leena the day I was abducted out of my Pteras."  
  
- - - -  
  
Had to hook one of the sisters up with Jack, and needed someone for the other one. I'll probably be writing a story featuring Serena, Alexander, and Harry's son in a third generation of love rivalry for Lyla's family. And I was describing Ilene's hair to look like Naomi's, if you couldn't tell. I'm sure getting heavy on irony here ain't I? Well, now we know who Faye is, or should I say was. What did happen to cause Bit to forget his past? And what is that Memory Soup Lyla asked Molel to cook up? More on the way soon. 


	4. Memory Soup and Dilemmas

Memory Soup and Dilemmas  
  
"W…wait a minute," said Leena, "Bit and I were friends as kids?"  
  
"Yes, you two were so cute together," replied Lyla.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A two-year-old Leena was crying. Her mother had just "died" in a tragic Pteras crash that morning. Faye had given her some cookies, but the child didn't even notice.  
  
At that moment, a boy's voice said, "For you Leena." Leena looked around, and saw a two-year-old Bit with his teddy bear. "Please don't cry. Your mommy wouldn't want you to be sad forever."  
  
Leena put her arms on Bit's chest. "Bit, I miss my mommy," she cried.  
  
Bit held Leena in his arms. "Don't worry," he replied, "I'll always be with you, no matter how far apart we are."  
  
"Best friends forever?" asked Leena.  
  
"Best friends forever," stated Bit.  
  
At that moment, a female voice called, "Leena…your father's here to pick you up."  
  
"Bye bye Bit," said Leena.  
  
"Keep my bear," replied Bit, "That way wherever you go, you can look at it and remember me."  
  
Leena smiled. She took a ring off her finger, and gave it to Bit. Then she said, "Now you can have something to remember me by too." After that, she gave him a kiss, waved goodbye, and ran out to her father.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So that's where my teddy bear came from," commented Leena, "Even then, Bit was there to make me feel better. It kind of reminds me of the night I told him of that very incident."  
  
Bit looked at the ring he kept on a neck chain. "So…I got this from Leena," he said. The two embraced, and thought of their past friendship.  
  
At that moment, Molel came back with a Tupperware filled with a strange soup. "I brought the Memory Soup just like you wanted you majesty," she exclaimed.  
  
Lyla smiled. She said, "Give a bowl to Leanna and Bit, Lieutenant."  
  
"What is this stuff?" asked Bit.  
  
"Memory Soup has a magical property," answered Lyla, "It's a surefire cure for amnesia. All you have to do is drink it."  
  
So Molel poured the soup into two bowls. Bit immediately drank it all down. Leanna stared for a moment, and then started drinking it slowly with her spoon. Lyla sighed at Bit's eating habits. "Reminds me of Faye when she was young," she commented.  
  
Leanna suddenly sad upright. "Mommy," she called. At once, she gave Lyla a big hug.  
  
Bit's reaction was somewhat different. He saw images of fire, and a tremendous battle. Then, he caught a glimpse of Liger Zero running towards the forest. At once, Bit held his head in agony.  
  
Leena panicked. "What's wrong Bit?" she asked.  
  
Bit replied, "I remember what happened the day I lost my memory. And believe me Leena, it isn't a pretty story…"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Bit was playing with a white dragon and a cerulean bird Organoid. He saw his father's Shield Liger running through a training coarse. His mom came outside with three glasses of lemonade on a tray.  
  
Suddenly, Shield Liger began to glow. "Go Ryu," said Faye, "Change the coarse of evolution from Blade Liger to Liger Zero." The dragon entered the Zoid, while Bit and Faye waited.  
  
Some time later, the Zoid emerged as Liger Zero. Fredrick jumped out of the cockpit, and Ryu ran back to Bit. "Mission successful, now our son has an Ultimate X for when he is old enough to go into battle," stated Fredrick.  
  
At once, a Whale King flew overhead. A voice from the speakers said, "Give up the Ultimate X, and no one gets hurt."  
  
"Ryu mobilize and get Bit out of here," pleaded Faye, "And Nina, fly away and seek out Dr. Steve Toros. Then, merge with the Zoid of his young daughter Leena when it evolves."  
  
Nina flew off. Bit climbed into Liger, and Ryu merged with the Zoid. They then ran off. But over his shoulders, Bit could see his house being burned by fire from the Whale King's missiles. Liger then ran off into the forest.  
  
Suddenly, a few enemy Rev Raptors shot at Liger. The Zoid took a direct hit and the cockpit opened. Bit then tumbled out. He hit his head, and blacked out.  
  
When he came too, broken Rev Raptor parts were everywhere. Bit couldn't remember anything about his past, but he saw his name on his jacket. He looked up, and saw Liger's shadow standing over him. At once, the Zoid bounded off.  
  
"Come back…" called Bit.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tears had come to Bit's eyes. Leena remembered how she'd felt after her mom was abducted, and when she though or dreamed about it. Bit was there for her then, so she would be there for her husband now. She allowed him to place his hands on her chest, and held him in her arms.  
  
Lyla looked upwards. She thought, 'Bit and Leena, I always knew they'd make a cute couple. Don't you think so too Faye?'  
  
"Now then," said Margurita, "The reason we've come is that we need your help. The Backdraft Group has decided to come after us for our technology. Many of the people abducted ten years ago remember them well, and told us about how you felled their organization. Here's one of them now.  
  
In came a woman about Julianna's age. Her magenta hair was about Fara's length, but had violet streaks in it. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans cut off to be shorts, a blue halter-top, and a Celic head ornament. The girl winked at The Blitz Team.  
  
"Allow me to introduce you all to Pamela Moran. She's a premier warrior and Zoid repair woman," beamed Lyla.  
  
Pamela looked out at her new allies. Suddenly she noticed Fara and Julianna. She then said, "Julianna, Fara, it's been a long time."  
  
- - - -  
  
I set the Bit/Leena as kids scene to be basically just like chapter 1 of 'Legend of the Organoid'. The whole point of it was to emphasize how they were meant for each other. I remember mentioning that Bit's parents were Zoid breeders in 'Ten Things I Hate About You: A Bit and Leena Romance'. I'm really into recycling ideas and characters for stories in the same category, because I write for so many different ones, and I don't want to use the same names ten times. And here are the ages for all of you who were wondering. Bit and Leena are 27, Brad and Naomi are 28, Leon and Julianna are 29, Jamie and Leanna are 25, Fara is 24, Pamela is 30, and everyone on The Lightning Team is 28. 


	5. First Attack

First Attack  
  
"Pamela, you're alive!" exclaimed Fara.  
  
Pamela replied, "My mother, you know the one that died when I was five, turned out to be a Celic alien. I was just being returned to her, they never meant to harm me. Anyway, how's my old Dibison?"  
  
"Leanna's piloting it," answered Julianna, "Let me tell you, next to her sister and brother-in-law, she's The Blitz Team's best pilot."  
  
"Then her highness can keep it. I'm having more fun on maintenance and with my Zabat then I ever did on the ground in that mini-tank I call a Dibison," said Pamela.  
  
Leanna laughed. "I remember you were quite the modifications freak. Just like Leena."  
  
"I really love buying and testing new parts," replied Pamela, "About eleven years ago, my first Zoid, an Iron Kong I suped up, was destroyed by a zombie Spinosappa. Boy was I scared after that. But I got Dibison, and spruced it up after I got over my fears."  
  
"Chainsaw man eh. It was actually just five thieves who made it look like there was one Zoid coming at you from anywhere. We beat them good," commented Naomi.  
  
Leena nudged Naomi. "See…I'm not the only mod freak I know.  
  
"But you're the craziest," replied Naomi. Then, both women began to laugh.  
  
* * *  
  
For the next few days, the crew of the ship along with The Blitz and Lightning Teams prepared endlessly for battle. Pamela used Celic technology to overhaul every one of their Zoids, so they'd perform at top condition. Lyla taught Bit and Leena some complex ways to use Ultimate Xs. And Toros took a class in Organoid creation and reproduction.  
  
"There are two ways to create an Organoid," explained Margurita, "In ancient times, they were created jointly by the Celics and Ancient Zoidians. But when the Death Saur came to be, we Celics fled Zi and settled on an unhabitated planet we named Celine. Most records on Organoid creation were lost as well. Sometimes—about once every millenium—a pair of Organoids will spit out an energy seed. The two seed will merge, and form an egg. Eventually it will hatch into a baby Organoid with the characteristics of both parents. This phenomenon has yet to be explained."  
  
Margurita looked up. She saw Toros playing with some models in the back of the room. "Well, at least I tried," she said.  
  
* * *  
  
About a week after the aliens arrived, a blip appeared on the radar. When Toros magnified it, a Whale King appeared. He put in communications, and Layon's face appeared.  
  
"Toros, I'm here to get my revenge after all these years," he said.  
  
"Whatever," replied Toros, "Name your price."  
  
Layon answered, "Twenty times the normal amount. You can use as many Zoids as you want."  
  
"Not even Harry would pay this amount," whispered Leena to Bit, "And that's saying something."  
  
Bit replied, "He must not know we have all these new pilots, The Lightning Team, and a whole ship full of Zabats and Rev Raptors."  
  
"Deal," said Brad, "We're ready when you are Layon."  
  
"I'll return tomorrow with my allies and sleepers," replied Layon.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, the nine Blitz Team Zoids and four Lightning Saix stood on the battlefield. Back at base, Pamela was preparing the Zabats and Rev Raptors, just in case. As well as the royal War Shark, Lightning Saix, and Pteras.  
  
The Dark Judge landed. "The Blitz Team, oh and friends, vs. The Layon Team. Battle Mode…none. Ready…Fight."  
  
Layon called Toros. "I never said you could ask for help from other teams," he complained.  
  
"Well, you never said we couldn't, all you said was we could use as many Zoids as we want," replied Toros, "Besides, the only Zoids not registered on my team are the four Lightning Saix. We recruited a few helping hands ten years ago."  
  
Layon grumbled as he sent out the Zoids. Most of them were just sleepers, but several contained Backdraft warriors inside. The Zoids he used were a group of Godos, with some Zabats for air combat.  
  
Jamie and Fara went strait for the Zabats. They flew right on by at high speeds. Suddenly, Jamie exceeded the speed of sound, and became Wild Eagle. "Anybody want to fight?" asked WE. He immediately began taking out many Zoids.  
  
The others were running circles around the Godos unit. As usual, Bit and Leena were in the thick of it with their Ultimate Xs. This time, they were in the Jager and Diana armors using Strike Laser Claw and Feather Bombs respectively.  
  
After some time, all the Backdraft Zoids were down. But that didn't stop Layon. He lay a carpet fire volley over the battlefield, pinning down all the Zoids.  
  
"Pamela, don't launch the Celic Zoids," called Toros, "They'll just get hit by the carpet fire. Are your ship's weapons functional?"  
  
Pamela answered, "No, we never got around to fixing them. Besides, we ran out of ammo."  
  
Toros prepared to throw in the towel. But just as he was about to call and surrender, shots rang out at the Whale King. When he looked at the source, he saw a golden Whale King coming over the mountains. Immediately, every Zoid on the field got their bearings and began firing as well.  
  
"The battle is over. The winner is…The Blitz Team, and friends," groaned The Dark Judge. He then returned to the sky from whence he came. Layon fled as well.  
  
Bit and Leena were the first on the scene as the Whale King opened. Inside was a woman with long blond hair and blue eyes. After her came a man with short Bit-style blond hair and green eyes. Both wore lab coats, but the woman's seemed to resemble a dress, while the man's looked like a jacket.  
  
"Bit…is that you?" asked the woman.  
  
- - - -  
  
Had to have Layon come for revenge sometime in my story. I just loved Toros's comeback. Now we know a little more about the Celics. They were an advanced society ten to twenty thousand years ago (I heard Chaotic Century is 4,000 years before this, but I don't know how long ago the fall of the Ancient Zoidians was). Their technology was so great, that they had the ability to travel in space, which is still not a part of Zian society today. Basically, I just wanted to explain where Ryo comes from. 


	6. Reunions and Rematches

Reunions and Rematches  
  
"Mother...father, you're alive?!" exclaimed Bit.  
  
Faye nodded her head. She replied, "Yes. We snuck into the underground fallout shelter during the attack. After it was over, we escaped in our Whale King. For seventeen years, we've been searching for you and Liger."  
  
"If you'd have turned on the TV to the local Zoid battles, you'd have found him much quicker," explained Leena.  
  
At that moment, Liger and Moon came bounding up to the group. Ryu and Nina came out, and ran up to the Clouds. "So you two are ok too," said Fredrick, "But Nina, I thought you were going to merge with the Zoid of Leena Toros."  
  
Nina flew over to Leena and perched on her shoulder. Bit pointed to her and said, "This is Leena. I re-met her and Liger eleven years ago. We've been on a Zoid team together ever since. Seven years ago we even got married."  
  
Faye gave her daughter-in-law a hug. "I knew you two would make a cute couple someday. But what do you mean by 'I re-met her and Liger'?" asked Faye.  
  
Bit answered, "I was knocked out of the cockpit and lost my memory. I only just got it back last week. Liger had protected me while I was unconscious, but when I woke up, he ran off. He told me last week that it was so I wouldn't be constantly running from danger with him."  
  
"Faye, Fredrick, would you like to stay for dinner?" asked Leena, "If you stay, we have a special surprise in store."  
  
"Ok," replied Faye.  
  
* * *  
  
Lyla was the first to meet the returning warriors. She had seen the golden Whale King, and recognized it. "Faye," she called, "It's me...Lyla."  
  
Faye ran to embrace her friend. "But how..." she began.  
  
Lyla replied, "It's quite a long story. How about I tell you while we take a tour of the base." The two women and Fredrick walked off as Lyla began to tell the story.  
  
"I still can't believe our parents were old friends," whispered Bit to Leena.  
  
* * *  
  
Dinner that night was one of the most delicious things they'd ever eaten. Fara had cooked her famous Chicken Fajita Pasta Salad. Bit was, as usual, stuffing his face, while Leena just sighed. Little Serena had brought her Gunsniper model to the table, and was using it as a decoration.  
  
After dinner, they all went to watch TV. A really romantic movie was on HBO, and all the adults wanted to see it. So Toros popped some popcorn, and all the couples came to watch. Leanna assigned herself to kid duty, and went into the other room. Then, she called her boyfriend Alan while the kids were asleep in their beds.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, a transmission came in. When they put it through, a man with medium length black hair and brown eyes came on the screen. "Hi everybody. Can I talk to Bit?" he asked.  
  
Bit came forward. He took one look at the man and exclaimed, "You're...Vega, are you not?"  
  
"Yup," answered Vega, "I want to challenge you to another Zoid battle. I'm clearing it with the commission when I get your answer.  
  
"Sure Vega. I want to see how strong you've become in eleven years," replied Bit.  
  
* * *  
  
That evening, the ZBC sent them the data. "It's a one on one battle between Bit and Vega," stated Jamie. "It'll take place tomorrow at 1400 hours. The battlefield isn't to far away from here, so we can get a good night's sleep."  
  
"One good night's sleep coming up," joked Bit. Then, Leena began to laugh.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, everyone made it to the battlefield about a half-hour early. Vega and Bit called each other on the comlink to catch up on old times. It seemed that Vega had created a team called The Dino Team with a boy and two girls his age. Their Zoids were a Godulus, a Redler, a Rev Raptor, and Vega's Genosaur. Vega's allies were all waiting in the team's Whale King.  
  
The Judge came down and began the battle. At once, Bit and Vega ran at each other. Vega fired his Charged Particle Canon, but Liger ran out of the way.  
  
"You've improved Bit," commented Vega.  
  
Bit smiled. "You too Vega."  
  
They returned to their battle. It went on for a long time, with each warrior dodging his opponent's attacks. Bit had switched to Jager early on, in order to avoid the attacks better.  
  
Finally, Vega began to fire his Charged Particle Canon again. Bit took this opportunity to come around from behind. "Strike Laser Claw," he screamed. At once, the Genosaur went down.  
  
"The battle is over. The battle is over," said The Judge, "The winner is...The Blitz Team."  
  
Bit and Vega left their Zoids. They then shook hands. "Great battle Bit. Like I said before, you've really improved over the past eleven years," said Vega.  
  
Bit replied, "You too Vega...you too."  
  
The Dino Team then loaded the wounded Genosaur into the Whale King. Vega turned to wave goodbye to Bit, and ran to join his friends. Then, the Whale King took off, and flew away.  
  
"That's one amazing kid," commented Julianna.  
  
"Yes," agreed Leon, "But our Bit is even better. I always knew he'd be something someday."  
  
Meanwhile, Leena had run to Bit. She put her arms around him, and gave him a kiss. Everyone else began to cheer for the great victory won that day.  
  
- - - -  
  
One of my many ideas, what would a re-match of Vega and Bit be like? Well now we've got that over and done with. Oh, and the Chicken Fajita Pasta Salad is my sister's specialty, and one of our family's favorite meals. 


	7. We've Heard It All Before

We've Heard It All Before  
  
After the battle with Vega, everyone went out for dinner at The Olive Garden. They cheered on Bit for a job well done, and Leena gave him a kiss. Then, the waiter brought the main courses, and everyone began to eat.  
  
While eating her Chicken Alfredo, Leena asked, "Hey Bit, what do you want to do tomorrow?"  
  
"Let's go to a movie," replied Bit.  
  
Serena whined, "Mommy, daddy, I want to come too."  
  
"No sweetie," replied Bit, "It's just gonna be mommy and me."  
  
Leena said, "We'll take you to a movie next week. But this time, daddy and I want to do something together, just the two of us."  
  
"Ok," beamed Serena.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Bit and Leena were at the movies. Bit brought them a large popcorn and two medium Sprites. While they waited, the two played Bust-a-Move 4 at the arcade. They fought against the computer, and took turns playing.  
  
The movie was quite good. It was a romantic adventure about a demon that tried to destroy the world. A young prince decided to go on a journey to kill the monster. Along the way, he meets a sly ninja girl whose people were killed by the demon, a young sorceress with a troubled past, and a samurai in training who was looking for a cure for his sister's disease. The four friends went on many adventures until they finally defeated the demon. Throughout the story, a romance developed between the prince and ninja, and the samurai and sorceress.  
  
As they were coming out, they saw a semi-familiar young man. His hair was a very light and shiny brown color, and his eyes were pale blue. The man wore clothing that emphasized money.  
  
Bit stared for a moment. "Isn't that Harry Leena?" he asked.  
  
Leena looked and exclaimed, "You're right Bit! We haven't seen King Moron Champ since he tried to ruin our wedding seven years ago."  
  
At once, Harry turned around. He saw the Clouds across the hall, joking with each other. Seven years and a forced marriage hadn't quelled his jealousy. In fact, it had caused it to increase. Then, he ran across the hall, and grabbed Bit's collar.  
  
"Hello Harry," choked out Bit, "Nice to see you again. How has it been?"  
  
"Don't get all buddy-buddy on me Bit Cloud. I still have to get my revenge," replied Harry.  
  
Leena pried Harry off of Bit. She held Bit in her arms, and asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, just need to catch my breath," answered Bit.  
  
"How could you do such a thing?" yelled Leena at Harry, "I told you ten years ago that I'm in love with Bit, and there's nothing you can do."  
  
Harry laughed. "Maybe it's too late to make you mine, but that still doesn't mean I can't get my revenge for him stealing you."  
  
"He must be related to Layon somehow," sighed Leena.  
  
"I challenge Bit to a battle," said Harry, "I'll pay ten times the usual prize money."  
  
Bit finally replied, "Whatever Harry. If it will shut you up so we can get by, I'll battle with you. Just don't get too upset when you lose."  
  
"I'll win this time Bit. I've got a foolproof strategy," yelled Harry.  
  
Leena laughed. "Sure Harry, and my father just threw out all of his Zoid models."  
  
* * *  
  
When Bit and Leena returned home, Lyla came up to them. "You've got a battle tomorrow. It's gonna be Bit vs. some guy named Harry Champ. He says he's destined to be king," she said.  
  
"He's a king alright," joked Leena, "King of the Morons that is. He, Bit, and I had a similar relationship to yours with dad and Layon up until our wedding."  
  
Lyla exclaimed, "How ironic. Well the battle's tomorrow, so get yourself a good nights sleep."  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Bit and Liger Zero Schneider waited on the battlefield. Suddenly, Harry's Whale King flew on by, and dropped a strange Zoid out of the bottom before landing. It looked like a cross between Brad's Shadow Fox and a Zaber Fang. It was fortified with about ten different missile packs on various parts of the body. The paint job was gold with black spots.  
  
"How do you like my 'Harry Champ Super Omega Cheetahtron Mark III'? It has the speed of a Lightning Saix, the maneuverability of a Command Wolf, the strength of an Iron Kong, and the arms capabilities of a Dibison. You don't stand a chance Bit Cloud," taunted Harry.  
  
Back in the control room, Leena said, "I'm definitely sure he's related to Layon."  
  
Bit just stared at the Zoid. "Is that supposed to scare me?" he asked, "Because it's not doing its job Harry. That's just a little pussy cat compared to Berserk Fury and Genosaur."  
  
"Watch and learn," yelled Harry.  
  
At that moment, The Judge landed. He gave his usual speech, and began the battle. Everyone on the Hovercargo waited tensely as it happened. No doubt Harry's new Zoid had something to do with it. 'C'mon Bit, show that jerk up,' thought Leena.  
  
But as it turned out, there was nothing to worry about. Harry had neglected to realize that the speed and maneuverability were greatly reduced by the added weight of the extra arsenals. Therefore, he could bearly get his Zoid to move.  
  
Bit and Liger began to laugh. They knew about the penalty of extra weapons from using Panzer for so many years. Harry had fouled up again, a mistake that would cost him the battle. Then, they took the opportunity while Harry mentally cursed his designers to run at him. "Buster…Slash," screamed Bit. At once, the Zoid went down.  
  
"The battle is over. The battle is over," announced The Judge, "The winner is…The Blitz Team."  
  
Bit jumped out of Liger's cockpit. He could see Leena, Serena, and Ryo running to greet him. "You were great daddy," said Serena.  
  
Harry groaned, "You're a mother Leena! I just can't believe it."  
  
At that moment, an auburn haired woman in a little black dress, and a boy who looked like a five-year-old Harry came up. "Let's go dearest, we have dinner reservations," she said while pulling his ear.  
  
Harry wined, "Anything Alice. Just let go of my ear. Not in front of Maurice. And you're embarrassing me in front of my rival."  
  
"Harry, a father," said a shocked Leena, "I guess miracles do happen."  
  
- - - -  
  
Harry's such a wimp, eh. His wife just runs him ragged. I'm guessing that he'd be forced to get married by his father after he failed to win Leena. And he is so stupid for forgetting that simple fact, he did remember it when he worked with Jack in episode five. I guess he just can't think strait when going for his revenge. I'd like to thank Mnemosyne for the idea of having Harry being creamed in a re-match. Oh, and Olive Garden is my all time favorite restaurant, and Chicken Alfredo is my all time favorite dish from there. 


	8. Serena To The Rescue

Serena To The Rescue  
  
At the Backdraft HQ, Altile turned to Polta. "We must find those aliens now. Their technology may be out only hope to overthrow the ZBC."  
  
"Sir," replied Polta, "Our spies reported seeing several people who look like the aliens at the base of The Blitz Team. I also remember an alien girl on their team. And how could I forget her, she made a mockery of my guards by escaping my prison eleven years ago."  
  
"Then we'll attack The Blitz Team again. I got permission from The Committee of Seven to go about this anyway I have to. We'll plan the attack to occur during their next battle," said Altile.  
  
* * *  
  
Alice looked at Bit and Leena. She exclaimed, "So this is the legendary Bit and Leena Cloud. Hmmm…he looks pretty strong, but I don't see what's so special about her." A hint of hostility could be detected in her voice.  
  
A fire lit in Leena's eyes. "Let me at that little witch," she screamed.  
  
Bit put his arm around Leena. "There's no use in fighting with her," he said, "I know you're special and you know you're special too. That's all that counts." Then, he gave her a kiss.  
  
Maurice looked at Serena. Suddenly, he pulled out a bouquet of roses, and stated, "You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. Would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"  
  
Serena knocked Maurice down. The flowers flew out of his hands. "Are you crazy? We're only five," she replied sternly.  
  
"So?" asked Maurice.  
  
"So my answer is no," said Serena, "And if you try anything…I'll sic Ryo on you."  
  
Before the situation escalated, Leena called, "Serena, we've got to head back home."  
  
"Coming," Serena called back. Then, they all returned to the Hovercargo.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry's wife and son were the talk of the dinner table that night. Everyone who was on The Blitz or Lightning Teams seven years ago remembered how pathetic Harry acted around Leena. They began telling the funniest 'Harry Messed Up' story they could think of.  
  
Leena was worried about Serena over the next few days. Maurice Champ had gotten their number from Harry, and called her several times a day. He even got rides over, and would come in to bug her for a date (where can five-year-olds go on a date anyway?). Every time, Leena would go outside and yell at Harry until he took the boy home.  
  
"History's repeating itself," said Toros, "First Lyla me and Layon, then Leena Bit and Harry. Now Serena's having problems with Maurice, and I bet some guy will come along when she's older to start up another triangle."  
  
* * *  
  
A few days later, The Blitz Team was taking on The Zaber Fangs. But before the battle began, The Dark Judge crashed on top of The Judge who was handling their battle. "The Blitz and Fuzzy Panda's Teams vs. The Gold Team. Ready…Fight."  
  
The Zaber Fangs were knocked out first, as they tripped upon hearing their much-scorned nickname. At that moment, Bit contacted base and told Toros to send him, Leena, and Brad reinforcements. So the other six Blitz Team members as well as The Lightning Team ran onto the battlefield.  
  
At once, Altile let loose his spinning black ball. Everyone ran out of the way immediately. But Bit got it to chase behind him, and led it into a mountain. 'Didn't I do that to that weapon eleven years ago? Don't they realize it doesn't work?' he asked himself.  
  
But Altile threw hundreds of Sleepers he got off of Layon into battle. The numbers were almost overwhelming to The Blitz and Lightning Teams. Even still, the thirteen warriors refused to quit.  
  
"Pamela," called Toros over the comlink, "Launch the Celic Sleepers and manned units right away. Including Lyla's Pteras, Jack's Lightning Saix, and Margurita's War Shark."  
  
All the Celic Zoids prepared to launch. But one of the pilots had fallen, and couldn't take her Rev Raptor into battle. Meanwhile, Serena and Ryo had entered the hanger. They stared at the docked Zoid, and formulated an idea.  
  
"Ryo, let's mobilize," said Serena. She jumped into the Rev Raptor's cockpit. At the same time, Ryo merged with the Zoid.  
  
The royal triplets led the assault. Every Celic Zoid began to run towards the battlefield. All together, they opened fire. Altile's forces were obliterated in an instant, but more came to take their places in the battle.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sir," exclaimed a warrior in one of the manned units, "They're coming at us from all sides. How do you suppose we win?"  
  
Altile answered, "Just keep firing at them. We have the advantages in numbers, and we can wear them down."  
  
"Got it," stated the warrior.  
  
* * *  
  
What the Backdraft Zoids didn't expect was an impossibly fast Rev Raptor. Its speed allowed the pilot to evade shots with ease, as well as get rid of many opponents. The warrior destroyed one of the Godos Sleeper units in a matter of seconds.  
  
Soon, the enemy was completely destroyed. Altile began a full retreat of his men. "I'll get you next time Blitz Team," he called over the comlink.  
  
Bit and Leena curiously ran towards the speedy Rev Raptor. Whoever was inside must have been an excellent pilot to do all that. Boy were they in for a surprise.  
  
When the cockpit opened, out popped Serena. She jumped down, as Ryo emerged from the Zoid's body. "How did I do?" asked Serena, "It was my first battle after all."  
  
Leena began to cry. She took her daughter in her arms, and said, "Don't ever scare me like that again. I don't want to see my precious child hurt badly."  
  
"Sorry mom," apologized Serena.  
  
"There's a time and place for everything," stated Bit, "When you're older, we'll get you your own Zoid. And then, you'll make an excellent warrior." At that comment, Leena shook her head in agreement.  
  
- - - -  
  
Wasn't Serena just kawaii in the end? Oh, and the Pteras, Lightning Saix, and War Shark were the Zoids used by Lyla, Jack, and Margurita when they had their own team as youths. It's kind of ironic that Margurita's son has the same name and Zoid as his uncle, isn't it? 


	9. Run To Victory

Run To Victory  
  
A few weeks passed since Serena's incident in the Rev Raptor. The Blitz Team had been fighting constantly with the Backdraft Group. Every time they tried to get in a legitimate battle, it was interrupted. Finally, enough was enough.  
  
"I contacted the Commission Steve," said Faye, "They would like to help us out with a plan to stop the Backdraft from taking over. I'm certainly getting tired of them after seventeen years. They were the ones who attacked our home. And don't tell Bit that little secret until this is all over, he doesn't need to have his judgement clouded by revenge."  
  
Toros, Lyla, Fredrick, and Faye were all in the meeting room. they had been formulating a plan to deal with the problem. With the Battle Commission on their side, The Blitz Team was guaranteed victory with their idea.  
  
At once, the Commission President's face came on the view screen. "So Blitz Team. How do you suppose we defeat our enemy this time?" he asked.  
  
Faye got up and replied, "First we'll lure them out with a Zoid battle. While they fight the other team, we'll arrange a surprise attack. Then, after we defeat the enemy Zoids, you make sure their Whale King doesn't get away. Finally, we grill them for information about the location of their hideout. We can then make preparations to strike at the heart of the enemy. All we need is some moron to act as a decoy for Phase 1."  
  
The President nodded his head. "I agree with your plan Dr. Cloud. We'll supply the decoys, and you'll take it from there. Just like eleven years ago if Dr. Toros remembers that incident. We'll set the attack for a week from now." Then, the communication was cut.  
  
* * *  
  
"I have an announcement to make," stated Toros, "The Battle Commission has agreed to help us with a plan to stop the Backdraft. The battle will take place in one week. All the Zoids are to get a complete overhaul by Pamela before that."  
  
Bit held Leena in his arms. He thought about their last "final battle" with the Backdraft. It had been a perilous battle, but then he was facing another Ultimate X. Now, Berserk Fury was sleeping and Vega was off with his own team. So he wasn't expecting such a dangerous fight this time. He could relax until it began.  
  
Leena also thought of the situation. She had no fear of losing Bit or any of her other friends, but she still worried. For the past few days, Leena had been feeling extremely tired. Her fear was that her fatigue would interfere with hear performance, and she'd end up hurt or even worse…  
  
But Leena also knew that she could rely on Bit to help her out if that happened. She snuggled closer to his body, and put her hand on his chest. Bit smiled, and gave Leena a kiss.  
  
* * *  
  
A week later, the battle was on. Both The Blitz and Lightning Teams were waiting just over the mountain from where the enemy was fighting The Champ Team. Harry and Alice were both getting creamed, while Bit and Leena laughed while on the comlink with each other. 'I guess they were the only team stupid enough to do this,' thought Leena.  
  
Finally, the thirteen warriors had enough of watching the Team of Morons suffer (which was about ten minutes later), and they charged. The Backdraft warriors were quite surprised by the unexpected attack. Soon, they were defeated. Then, the Commission shot down the Whale King as it tried to escape the area.  
  
"Where is your base?" asked Bit.  
  
The warrior answered, "The Zolania Mountains." Then, he fainted.  
  
"We know our next destination now. Let's move on out everybody," said Bit.  
  
"Yeah!" called the others.  
  
* * *  
  
A few days later, they reached the Zolania Mountains. The base wasn't too hard to find, because of its size. Bit then called the warriors together.  
  
"We've arrived," he said, "If you're all ready to go, we can strike at any time."  
  
Everyone agreed with Bit's decision. But as they readied to go, Bit called over to Leena. "Please, sit this one out. I'm worried because you've been tired lately. I don't want to see you get hurt out there," he pleaded.  
  
Leena gave him a kiss, and replied, "I'll be ok, my love. Don't worry, we'll get through this battle together, and come home together.  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later, The Blitz and Lightning Teams positioned themselves in crevices near the base. Scattered around the area was several Celic battle units ready to provide cover fire. A Commission Whale King and The Blitz Team Hovercargo hid nearby in order to fight any vehicles sent against them.  
  
Bit and Leena moved in closer to the base. They suddenly fired every cannon on Panzer and Selena strait at it in order to draw out the fighters. Then, they returned back to the Hovercargo in order to switch to Schneider and Luna. Meanwhile, the other fighters were shooting at every Zoid that came out of the base. Most likely the bulk of the unit was made up of Layon's Sleepers, as shown by their poor performance against the professional warriors.  
  
Soon Bit and Leena came back into the fray. They ran through the enemy units fighting with their blades. Everything from Blade Ligers to Zaber Fangs that belonged to the Backdraft fell in an instant. Cheers rang up from the members of the alliance.  
  
But soon, Leena took a hit that even a child could avoid. Luna fell to the ground in an instant, and the enemy began concentrating their attacks on her. Bit was enraged at what had happened, and charged that unit. He made himself a wall between his wife and anyone who threatened her.  
  
Meanwhile, a Whale King launched from the base. Faye guessed—accurately as it would turn out—that it was the Backdraft hierarchy trying to escape. The Hovercargo and Commission Whale King began firing on the ship in an instant. It fell to the ground, where members of the alliance surrounded it.  
  
Out came Altile, Polta and The Committee of Seven. They were planning to foot it in order to escape, but then they saw the army of Zoids. The Commission Whale King landed, and out came the President. "You are all hereby under arrest for crimes committed using Zoids. Also for trying to deny the freedom of a race of people who were living peacefully within these mountains," he said. The Commission's own troopers came out with guns and escorted them to the Whale King to be taken to the jail where they'd await trial.  
  
- - - -  
  
Only one more chapter to go. It'll tie up all the loose ends in this story. Wonder why Leena's been feeling sick lately. I'll give you a hint, I was inspired by the battle on Garuda in Robotech: The Sentinels Book 3. 


	10. The End of a Chapter in Life

The End of a Chapter in Life  
  
After the Commission left with the prisoners, the Zoids all returned to the Hovercargo. Leena was immediately rushed to the medical center. Bit held his wife's hands as a Celic doctor examined her. Ryu and Nina were at his side, sighing worriedly. He thought, 'Please Leena, don't die. I can't lose you now.'  
  
When the doctor saw how upset Bit was, he shoed the warrior and Organoids out of the medical center. Bit was left to pace in front of the door while the two Organoids watched him with worried looks on their faces. About a half-hour later, he was still pacing, and getting stares from everyone who passed by the area.  
  
"Would you stop that Bit?" asked Brad, "You'll wear a hole in the floor. Then Dr. Toros will make you pay to fill it in." He began to laugh at his own joke.  
  
"How about if Naomi got hurt badly and being in there? See how you like it if you were in my shoes," yelled Bit.  
  
The doctor came out. His face was full of smiles. He said, "Leena just regained consciousness, and is going to be just fine. In fact, she'll be more than fine in less than a year. She's about a month pregnant. That was the reason for her fatigue."  
  
Bit nearly knocked the doctor out of the way in order to go through the door. He came in to see Leena smiling at him. "Did the doctor tell you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," replied Bit, "I hope the baby wasn't hurt badly in the attack."  
  
"It wasn't, the doctor checked it out," said Leena. Then, she gave Bit a kiss as a reward for saving her life. Well, she would have done it even if he hadn't saved her, but since when have those two ever cared about the little details when they were happy together.  
  
* * *  
  
Everyone on The Blitz and Lightning Teams, as well as the aliens, were excited for their friends. Toros threw an early baby shower, just because he wanted to have a party. Leanna had invited her boyfriend Alan to the party as well, and introduced him to her friends and family. Then, he proposed to her in front of everyone. That got Toros even more excited than the expectancy of a new baby, on account of the wedding feast.  
  
Faye told Bit about how it was the Backdraft who attacked them so long ago. "They wanted our Ultimate X, but didn't exactly know which Zoid it was. So they dismantled every Zoid we had, but couldn't find the Organoid System. So they figured we had hidden it somewhere. That's why they were so curious about powerful Zoids like Liger Zero in the first place," she said.  
  
That confession helped Bit calm down a little bit. He now knew that his parents' attackers were behind bars, and would never harm any innocents again. But he still had one more important matter to deal with, his future on the team.  
  
"Doc," he called one day as he stepped into Toros's "workroom".  
  
"Bit, nice to see you," replied Toros, "What's up?"  
  
Bit said, "Leena and I have been talking. We have had eleven great years on this team. We've beaten the Backdraft twice, and have driven off an alien ship. Now that we're having our second child, we want to step back from career battling and open a shop that sells special order parts to Zoid pilots. Kind of like the places we used to go for Moon GS's ammo."  
  
Toros smiled. "I kind of figured that's what you were going to say. Brad, Jamie, Leon and Leanna all approached me on the same manner. Let me tell you something Bit, eleven years is a long time for a team to exist. Besides The Lightning, Zaber Fangs, Champ, and Blitz Teams, there are very few who can make that claim. Blitz was actually the name of the team Oscar Layon and I fought on as part of our academy requirements. So all of you were members of the team's rebirth after the schism between me and Layon after school ended. And when all of your children grow up, I will be willing to bring this team back to life once again for the next generation."  
  
* * *  
  
A few days later, an alien ship appeared on the monitor. Toros kept his cool, and opened communications. As he expected, the face of an elderly Celic male appeared on screen. He was dressed in regal clothing.  
  
"I am King Zerin of the planed Celine," he stated, "Might this be the base of The Blitz Team?"  
  
"Yes it is. I know what you want, and will allow you to enter my base," replied Toros.  
  
So the ship landed. Zerin came inside the base, and Relexi rushed to meet his king. He said, "My liege, I Relexi have kept their highnesses safe until this day when we'll all return home."  
  
Lyla, Margurita, and Jack came outside to meet their father. After giving him a hug, Lyla asked, "Father, is it ok if we stay here on Zi. I'm sure our younger brother will do a good job as king, and we have friends and family here that we wouldn't want to be separated from."  
  
The king replied, "It is ok with me. I understand how you feel about your loved ones. Just give me one request. My life is almost to a close, and I want to see my grandchildren before I die."  
  
So Leena, Leon, and Jack came into the room. They each gave their grandfather a hug and a kiss. "I have a special surprise," said Lyla, "Not only will you be able to see your grandchildren...but you can also see your grandchildren in-laws and great-grandchildren as well."  
  
In came Bit, Julianna, Kelly, Serena, Steven, and Luka—who was in her mother's arms. Zerin smiled as he saw all of his descendents. Then, he lay down on the couch, and fell asleep.  
  
A few hours later, when they came back to check on him, they found a few doctors gathered around the king. One of them was taking his pulse, and shook her head. At once, everyone there knew that King Zerin was dead.  
  
The royal triplets and their children, children-in-laws, and grandchildren all went back to Celine for the funeral and crowning of the younger prince. After everyone's tears had been spent, and all the ceremonies over, they returned to Zi to continue their lives. But they never forgot the feeling of being in space, and the calmness of their journey.  
  
It wasn't too much later that the members of The Blitz and Lightning Teams both left the battle scene to raise their families. Their other rivals also had split up. The Zaber Fangs had stopped battling because everyone knew their weakness to their nickname. Harry's dad forced him to end his foolishness to spend more time on the family business.  
  
Leanna's wedding was a big success. Everyone there cheered as she and Alan were pronounced man and wife. Of course, not many people could catch the bouquet, on account of most of the guests being married. But everyone had a great time.  
  
* * *  
  
"Push Leena," called Bit. He was wearing a set of catcher's gear just in case of her temper flying again. But she was calmer, on account of already going through this once. So she just beared it until out came a healthy baby boy.  
  
"What will you name him?" asked Leon, "Dare I ask."  
  
Bit replied, "His name is Daniel Jonathan Cloud."  
  
- - - -  
  
No one was able to guess what was wrong with Leena, unless you forgot to review.. If you don't read Robotech books, it was based on the scene where Max tried to convince Miriya not to fight b/c she was exhausted, but she did it anyway and was shot down. They later found out she was going to have her second child. Now, I'd like to give thanks to the makers of Zoids for the characters in this story. Also my friend Dan for telling me to try Zoids in the first place, without him there wouldn't be any fic at all. And of course, the creators of Robotech and Project A-ko for the little quirks in the story. Now if you wish to know my reasons for naming the children. I heard all of them someplace and liked them. Serena comes from the main character from Sailor Moon. Ilene is an Oberon Branch Manager from Tales of Destiny. Steven is of course Toros's full name (Steve is what Oscar calls him, but Steve is short for Steven). Issac is just something I kind of liked. Alexander is an old favorite of mine that I used in a Tales of Destiny Pre-Game fic. Luka is a misspelling of the name of the inventor from Chrono Trigger. Maurice just sounds like a fancy name Harry would give his son (b/c it was in Beauty and the Beast, which is set in France, so it's safe to say the name is French). And Daniel is the full name of my best friend. See you next fic. 


End file.
